Caged bird does not sing, raven falls
by Eson
Summary: Kanako's past haunts her. A story of Kanako's dark past. Mature for sexual content, drug use, and language.


Disclaimer: Love Hina is not my own, and belongs to people with copyright laws.

Caged bird does not sing, the raven falls.

Prologue

By UesugiKenshin

_Tokyo, twelve years ago. _

At 1:30 in the morning, five shots rang out from an apartment in Tokyo. The neighbors heard the shots but decided not to get involved, they were fearful for their lives. They did call the police to handle the circumstances.

A man walked out of the apartment, his gun barrel still steaming from the shots. He pocketed the gun in his hoister, located inside his coat. He continued to walk, not looking back.

All was silent. No other sounds came from room number 314.

* * *

"Hey Toshi, what happened here?" Kazou asked. He was awoken from his slumber when a phone call came in about murders happening here at this apartment complex.

"We got ourselves a double homicide." Toshi looked at the report just issued by the policemen who were first at the scene. "One male, age 38. Japanese. Shot one to the chest, once more to the head." He flipped the page. "One female, age 34. Also Japanese. Shot in the same places."

He closed the report and breathed a sigh. It was 4 am now; the police had arrived at 2 am. They had taped off the place to the public. They had questioned the neighbors and the neighbors told the police the same thing. Around 1:30, they heard four shots, none of them admitted to seeing anyone actually committing the crime.

'Well, no one is admitting it yet…' Toshi looked at the report again, 'we will have to coerce these people to tell what they know. They do know something; at least one person has too. Human curiosity must have kicked in and one person must have looked out to see a glimpse of the murderer.'

"Kazou, do you have any more coffee?" Toshi indicated to the coffee cup Kazou was holding.

Kazou nodded.

"Yep, when I heard double homicide, I bought a gallon of coffee." Kazou handed a cup to Toshi, "we are going to be here all week."

Toshi took a sip of the black coffee, and grimaced. He had forgotten the way that Kazou took his coffee, black, with no cream or sugar. "Hey Kazou, did you bring…"

"Detective Toshi!" One of the female officers at the scene called out his name.

"Kazou, your coffee sucks." Toshi placed the cup on the dashboard of Kazou's car and went to see what Officer Mai wanted.

He walked up the stairs to reach the third level of the apartment complex and proceeded to room 314.

_

* * *

_

_1:00 AM, Kanako's dream._

_Kanako was happy_, _her father had come home early today from his work. He came at six in the evening instead of the usual midnight. _

_He looked a bit uncomfortable, but he always looked like that when he came from work._

_He proceeded to picking up his daughter, and flying her over his head. Kanako was overjoyed, her father actually spent time with her! His work kept him from ever spending time with her. _

_She once asked about his work. He became very guarded when she asked and told her to never ask him again. Her papa's face looked furious, and Kanako was deeply afraid. _

_She understood that some adult things she could not comprehend. Like her papa's work. _

"_Stay here Ka-chan," He ruffled her raven hair. _

"Papa!" Kanako tried to sound angry with her father, but couldn't as she burst out laughing as he flew her over his head once more.

"_I need to go talk to your mommie alright Ka-chan?" _

_She nodded._

_Her father walked to his room and locked to door behind him._

'_Papa never locks the door… unless,' a smile came over Kanako's features. She knew how adults celebrated their love for each other. She was only five years old, but when she was younger, she walked in on them doing 'it.'_

_She had a nightmare, and she wanted her parent's comfort._

_Kanako didn't understand what they were doing, but her mother noticed her immediately and screamed. They both got off each other, trying to untangle from each other like how snakes try to uncoil._

_They explained to her what adults do when they were in love. Kanako understood. She was a bright girl._

_Kanako's memory of that day shattered as she heard shouting from her parent's room. _

_Suddenly the door opened, and her mother rushed out of the room._

"_Ka-chan," her mother said sternly, "time for bed!"_

"_Mommie… it is only six… and papa just came home!" Kanako whined._

"_Bed time now!" Her mother roared._

_Kanako's eyes grew to the size of saucers, her mother never screamed at her. Never. Not even when she ran away from home, when her mother didn't buy her the Liddo-kun doll that she wanted. She was stern but delicate with her explanation on why she shouldn't run away. _

_Midori knew she had a horrible mistake, "Ka-chan, your father and I have a lot to discuss." Midori changed the tone of her voice to soothe her child, "A lot to discuss and we might… ahm…" Her eyes became very mischievous. _

_Kanako laughed, she knew what her mother was insinuating. She dried up her tears and walked up to her room._

_She brushed her teeth, and got ready for bed._

_Both her parents came in to tuck her in, which was almost like a birthday gift to her. She knew that her father kissed her forehead at nights; she was able to stay awake for that long to see her father. Seeing them both made her heart soar._

"_Good night Ka-chan," Both parents said, her father tucking her in and her mother handing her the Liddo-kun doll that she got when turned five._

"_Good night mommie, good night papa."_

_Both of them gave her a kiss on the forehead. And left the room, keeping a nightlight on, she was afraid of the dark._

_She did not go immediately to sleep. She played with her Liddo-kun doll, like he was her child._

"_Taji-kun" her name for the doll, "I am so glad to have parents who care for me and love me the way that they do."_

"_And I will always love you Taji-kun, never doubt that!" She snuggled in close with her doll._

_She heard the heated discussion from her parents' room flare. But the walls muffled the sounds. It went on for an hour, made Kanako's heart sad that they were fighting._

_Finally, the angry voices turned muted, and Kanako heard her mother giggling. "Keitaro!" her muffled voice rose to Kanako's ears._

'_They are celebrating their love again' Kanako blushed. _

_She heard the springs of her parents's bed squeaking and moans coming up the stairs. "Kei-chan!" "Midi-chan!" Her parents screaming out each other's names._

"_Hehe…" And Kanako fell asleep._

* * *

Detective Toshi walked to where Officer Mai was standing. She was holding in her left side, a small girl, around the age of five.

"Mai!" Toshi said sternly, "Who is this child?"

"The child of the two murdered this morning sire." Mai was shocked when she found the child in her room. 'She looked like she was in shock.' Mai though sadly, 'Poor thing… she must have heard the murder of her parents.'

"What is her name?" Toshi said more softly this time, not to scare the little girl.

"Kanako Sato sire." Mai took out the Ids found on the man and the woman, "I have also found out that man is Keitaro Sato, and Midori Sato."

"So now we know who they are…" Toshi muttered, "Mai, I would like to see the crime scene once more."

"Sire!" Mai called out, Toshi looked irate that she interrupted his train of thought, "What should I do with the child sire?"

A look of sadness came over Toshi's unsentimental face, 'A child… almost the same age as my daughter…'

'I bet she knows something about the murders, but I will not bring back such painful memories for her.'

"Mai, take care of the child till child services get over here." Toshi again turned around, "I will call them now, and she will have to be sent to the adoption agency to look for a new family."

"Yes sire," Mai answered quietly. She wanted to adopt the child herself, but with her chaotic work, she knew that the child wouldn't be getting enough proper attention.

"Kanako-chan?" Mai crotched down to be at the same eye level, "I will take care of you for now, alright?"

Kanako did not answer.

_

* * *

_

_Kanako's dream, 1:15 am. _

_She heard a knocking on the front door. Kanako awoke swiftly; she had never been a deep sleeper. 'Something is wrong…' _

_She heard the knocking again, and this time she heard her father's footsteps echoed throughout the house._

"_What do you want?" Her father's angry voice boomed, "It is 1:15 in the morning!"_

_She hears a soft whisper answering the question._

_Her father gasped in shock, Kanako hears his footsteps running back to his room._

_Crack!_

_A gunshot rang out in the night._

'_Ahhh!' Kanako covered her ears. She ran from her bed to her closet, her safety place. She always felt safe there, and her parents called her 'the closest girl' whenever they found her asleep there, instead of on the bed._

_She hears the soft footsteps entering the apartment. _

"_You bastards!" Her father screams, "I left your little damn tea party, I told you guys I wanted out!"_

"_Once you join, it is life time membership Keitaro…" The unknown voice answered him, "There is no leaving our organization, and you know too much to just be let out."_

"_I won't tell anyone…" Keitaro sobs, "Just leave me and my family alone…"_

"_I am sorry Keitaro, this order comes from the top, now good bye." _

_Crack! Crack!_

"_Keitaro!" Kanako hears her mother scream out._

"_Midori, you are also to be eliminated." _

_Two more shots rang out in the night._

"_Mommie? Papa?" Kanako's voice whispered._

_She hears to footsteps coming up the stairs. She curls up into the tightest ball she could attempt with her little body. _

_The door slowly creaks, and the man enters the room._

_He looks around, and see the bed has been slept on, an indication that someone is still in this room. _

_He begins to search, and finds nothing. He turns to closet. He flips through her clothing till she was visible to him._

_He was a young man, around the age of twenty-five. His stoic expression showed that he had killed many times before. _

_Kanako looks up at the man with no fear in her eyes. She felt numb, her parents were gone, and she had nothing else to live for. She looked at the gun that was pointed at her head._

_She stood up, and took the gun barrel, it burned her hand but she didn't care. "Mister," Kanako's voice steady voice shook to the core of the man. "Please kill me." She placed the gun barrel against her head._

_He drew back his gun swiftly. _

"_No, I will not kill a child." He whispered, "I have done my job, I will tell them I killed everyone here."_

_He looked at the blank stare that Kanako was still giving him, "I know you will find me later, and I will accept your vengeance."_

_He reached out and ruffled her hair, she didn't move. "Your vengeance will be my retribution for all the lives I took from this world, especially for your parents." _

_He walked out of the room without ever looking back._

_Death, her release from this cruel world was almost at her hands, and she lost it._

_Kanako just stood there. Till Mai found her half-hour later._

Present, Kanako age: 18.

"_Ah!_" Kanako awakes from her nightmare, drenched in cold sweat. She looks around andsees that sheisat the Hinata apartments.

'I haven't had that dream in a while,' She hugs herself into a ball like she used to dowhen she was a child. 'The dream was so vivid, like it happened yesterday. I actually saw the face of my real parents.'

"Mistress, are you alright?" Kuro, her flying cat called out to her. He had sensed that she was going through a rough time in her sleep.

"Yes Kuro, I am alright," Kanako shook her head, trying to get rid of the dream. "I just remembered my real parents."

"Your real parents?" Kuro questioned, "Keitaro and Midori Seto?"

"Shut up Kuro," She got up from her adopted brother's futon. She was scantily clothed; she wanted to be close to his scent.

"Owwie mistress…" Kuro whines, "I was just trying to help."

"I have only Urashima clan as my family, don't ever mention the other."

"Yes mistress."

_Ahhh!_ She squeals in pleasure as she stretches out her muscles from the cramp position it was in.

"Onii-chan is going to here today!" Her face emanates a pure look of bliss; "I will have to get the other girls awake to get ready for his coming."

Kanako found her usual white blouse/ top with the matching black skirt she always wore.

"Kuro, come." She commanded.

"Yes mistress."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make a story explaining the complete history of Kanako's past. Well my own version. It will include many flashbacks into her past. Will start from Manga 10 or 11 when she is already as the manager of the apartment during Keitaro's absence. This will not be a Kanako/Keitaro match. It will remain drama and angst.

No prereader this time. Would explain the many grammar mistakes ;)


End file.
